Ghost No. 1
Ghost No. 1 was a Chinese heavyweight robot which competed in the King of Bots 2019 Opening Battle. Representing the red team, it fought one head-to-head battle against Tánshè, but lost after having its entire weapon assembly shear off following an attack by the Season 1.5 runner-up. A featherweight version of Ghost No. 1 also competed in various live events held by King of Bots, with a reasonable amount of success. The robot was succeeded by Cracked Sword, which competed in King of Bots II, finding greater success than Ghost No. 1. Design Ghost No. 1 was an invertible, two-wheel drive robot with a gray chassis and red wheel rims. Its weapon was a horizontally-mounted bar spinner, painted blue, which proved capable of causing considerable damage during its only battle. The shape of Ghost No. 1, along with its exposed wheels, gave it a passing resemblance to other invertible horizontal spinners of its kind, notably the BattleBots 2016 champion Tombstone, and other King of Bots entries such as Knife Legend. Robot History 2019 Opening Battle Ghost No. 1 was one of ten heavyweight robots which attended the 2019 Opening Battle, where it competed as part of the red team. There, it fought one head-to-head battle against British entry – and Season 1.5 runner-up - Tánshè. Ghost No. 1 left its starting position tentatively, negotiating its way across the arena before driving towards and dodging Tánshè in the center. Turning round near the circular saws, it pursued Tánshè for a few seconds, only to be collected and driven under by the Team Legion machine. Unfazed, Ghost No. 1 approached Tánshè again, but was unable to hit the latter again immediately. After spinning around, it drove towards and into the front of Tánshè, gouging a sizeable hole through its opponent's flipper in the process. However, Ghost No. 1 recoiled following this attack, flipping itself violently into the grinders. As a result, it was pressured towards the corner spikes by Tánshè, and briefly got impaled on them as its bar spinner began rotating again. Sparks flew as Ghost No. 1's spinner hit the wall, and the robot itself broke free from the spikes. Ghost No. 1 hesitated for a few seconds, before driving out of the corner and being collected by Tánshè once more. This time, it was scooped and pushed towards the wall by Tánshè, which promptly threw Ghost No. 1 upwards into the air. Ghost No. 1's spinner clipped the top of Tánshè as it landed, causing its entire weapon assembly to break off; the robot itself also began short-circuiting as it twitched beside the wall spikes. Effectively dismantled at this stage, Ghost No. 1 was thrown against the wall several times by Tánshè, before being fully counted out. As a result, it lost its solitary battle to Tánshè via knockout. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record Trivia *Although it is unclear if this was intentional, the name of Ghost No. 1's successor (Cracked Sword) may be a reference to the way Ghost No. 1's blade shattered in battle. Category:2019 Opening Battle competitors Category:Chinese Robots Category:Robots with Bar Spinners Category:Invertible robots Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:King of Bots competitors